Bell Believes in LoVe
by manie88
Summary: The cast of Veronica Mars tries to convince Kristen Bell that Logan and Veronica belong together...fun,friendly cast banter ensues. DISCLAIMER:Don't know these people.


**AN: Okay, this is just a weird speculation on how the cast of Veronica Mars are. And cue the Disclaimer:**

**Now, I obviously don't know these people and they're probably nothing like this but I was bored and this little diddy popped into my head. The premise is basically the cast trying to convince Kristen Bell that Logan and Veronica are awesome together (since she seems less than thrilled about the pairing in interviews and stuff) but yeah, I own none of the characters or actors affiliated with the show. I just like to think they're all friends like this is all. **

**Bell Believes in LoVe**

"Geez Kristin… I sure am feelin' the love," Jason Dohring remarked lightly, setting down the magazine in which Kristen Bell had adamantly disagreed with her alter ego, Veronica Mars's decision to rekindle her tragic liaison with Logan Echolls.

She smiled warmly and set down her cup of coffee, seating herself near him on the script read through table backstage as the crew worked on fixing a malfunctioning camera.

Francis Capra, seated across from her, chuckled absentmindedly as he scrolled through something on his laptop. Jason returned her friendly grin and continued to flip through the magazine.

"Ooh, plum lip gloss is making a comeback!" he joked. "I have a reason to live again."

"Seriously though, B," Capra chimed still intent on his computer. "Logan's the shiznit."

"And he's smokin' hot," Jason added along with a smirk. "Speaking objectively, of course."

"Of course," Kristen laughed, choking on her coffee "And it's not a dig against you, Jason… I just don't think they're… compatible…"

"The Donut-Man cometh!" Percy Daggs greeted, walking into the room bearing a box of donuts.

"Yo!" Capra responded, excitedly raising his hand in the air, which Percy met in high five as he walked past and dropped the box on the table. He plopped down at a seat at the end and folded his hands behind his head in satisfaction as everyone grabbed gratefully at the box of Krispy Kremes.

"I knew there was a reason we were friends" Jason noted, biting into a glazed donut.

Percy smiled and flipped up his collar in mock arrogance. "I know. I'm pretty kick ass. So what're we talking about?"

"Bell's Logan bashage," Capra answered and he gasped in response.

"Oh shut up, I was not doing any bashing!" she argued and tilted her head apologetically at Jason who refrained from chuckling. "I wasn't!"

"Poor kid can't catch a break," Percy snarked, shaking his head. Kristen tossed the remainder of her donut his way and he caught it with ease.

"Thanks," he mumbled, chewing into it.

"Is everyone just conveniently forgetting that Logan was sleeping with one of his friend's moms?"

"Sure he's a slut," Jason conceded, shrugging humorously. "But he's a slut who loves Veronica."

"Well he doesn't show it."

All of Kristen' coworkers stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"B, have you seen the show lately," Percy asked good-naturedly "I mean, give the fella a break. He _hearts _Veronica."

"And he's just so beautiful," Jason remarked again, some chocolate filling on his teeth.

Capra snickered and shook his head to himself.

"Input, _Francis_?" Jason quipped.

"Dude, I'm a LoVe shipper all the way," he grinned, raising his hand in a peace sign finally looking up from his computer.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kristen asked, grabbing is laptop from across the table as Jason peered at the screen from over her shoulder.

"Logan and Veronica fanfiction?" Jason noted, looking up at him and grinning. "You dork."

"Ah, I can't take this," Capra replied, grabbing the laptop back and feigning exasperation. "If I'm going to be persecuted for my interests out here, I'll just hide out in my trailer and read. Manie88 just updated…. pins and needles…"

Starting to walk away from the table where his friends were trying to stifle their giggles, Capra bumped into a frantic Tina Majorino, stabbing away at her Palm Pilot.

"No, no! Cancel transaction! Obey! Obey!" she squealed.

"Uh…Tina?"

"My Palm Pilot is being a dillhole," she answered, looking up at him. "Again."

She turned to face the table. "And my computer froze on me this morning…. I swear to God; all technology is against me. We should seriously just buck all of this and go back to trading chickens."

"I'm up for it." Kristen quipped and Tina rolled her eyes and smiled in response.

"Oooh, donuts," she brightened, grabbing one of the remaining Krispy Kremes. Percy cleared his throat pointedly and she smirked at him.

"You're my hero, Daggs," she said, reaching over to pound her fist against his before heading towards the door along with Francis. "Later, folks."

The pair nearly walked into Ryan Henson as he entered, sipping from his cup of coffee.

"Woah," he mumbled, laughing as the three got momentarily tangled before finally breaking apart with polite hellos exchanged.

"Hey guys," he greeted plopping down between Jason and Kristen. "They're still working on it….What are you guys up to?"

"Well, everyone's picking on me," Kristen replied, with an exaggerated pout that prompted chuckles all around the table.

"Aww, goodness why?"

"She doesn't believe in LoVe," Percy declared and Ryan frowned.

"Huh?"

"Logan and Veronica," Jason clarified.

"What?" Ryan exclaimed, turning to face her "You simply cannot be serious…"

"I just don't see it—"

"What!" he repeated. "But they're _epic_!"

"Yeah, until he's off banging Kendall again—"

"Hey, guys!" Enrico Colantino, Kristen's on screen Dad, interrupted, popping his head in.

He hastily smoothed down the few patches of hair on his head and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Dignified and reserved?" he asked, following it by ruffling what little hair he had. "Or scruffy and adorable?"

"Bald…" Kristen answered.

"…and bald." Jason finished.

"You kids and your… blogs…" he muttered in response, pouting lightheartedly as he walked off.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow to which Percy explained, "His wife's on set today."

"Aw," he sighed, briefly tilting his head in adoration before shrugging it off.

"Now, as I was saying… Logan and Veronica are epic… they're the proverbial true romance… and all the tragedy and heartbreak—though excruciatingly painful—is entirely eclipsed by the brief, glowing good times of playful banter and its seamless shift into precious moments of affection and….." he paused, dreamily "…forehead tapping. Incidentally, may I commend the both of you on your brilliant play of subtext…"

He stopped to shake both Jason and Kristen's hands who mutually smirked at Ryan's impassioned tirade.

"Cast Marsathon, this weekend," he announced, getting up and pointedly tapping his knuckles on Kristen's head.

"Fine," she replied, getting up as well "I guess there's some schooling to be done… and since we're stuck here for a while, I think I'll go steal Capra's laptop and read some of that fanfiction. Plus I just like bugging him."

Jason returned to flipping through his magazine.

"Annoy tiny, blonde one. Annoy like the wind," he said, quoting his alter-ego as she grinned amusedly at him before walking off.


End file.
